


＜槍棍組＞碎筆-2 (哨兵!貝茲/奇魯，哨兵AU，有NC17)

by dollyeh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	＜槍棍組＞碎筆-2 (哨兵!貝茲/奇魯，哨兵AU，有NC17)

貝茲坐到了地上而奇魯則跨坐在貝茲的身上，大手隔著衣服揉上了奇魯的臀部，那使他發出了細弱的哼聲，奇魯紅著臉抱著貝茲的肩膀，當年輕的女性哨兵一腳踹開奇魯的臥室大門的時候，迎面撲來的不是一般普通人的起居空間那樣五味雜陳。

迎面而來的只有來自單一對象的信息素，先是植物的蔥鬱氣息，彷彿眼前矗立著一株青蒼松木頂天而立、高大蔥綠，年輕的女哨兵愣了好一會，卻在更低溫卻柔和的冷清氣息擊中她時，終於看清了身處氣息中心的那個男人。

「哨兵？有事嗎？」這個男人怎麼可能不是個嚮導？琴愣在了原地，她對上了那個盲人準確看著她臉的蒼白瞳孔，那雙溫和的眼睛是盲的吧？在貝茲還沒有發狂前曾經心心念念的友人，嬌小纖細卻敏銳強大，她算是親眼看到了。

「奇魯英威？你的朋友…貝茲馬布斯，陷入了需要你幫忙的困境。」她很快回過神來，從這個男人身上完全感覺不到所謂嚮導的精神力波動，但眼前這個亞洲人的生命能量卻十分扎眼的強大，她喘了好幾下才忍住後退的本能，能讓一個哨兵感到畏縮，那得是另外一個更強大的存在。

「我就知道…他總是會陷入麻煩，總是！」奇魯搖了搖頭，自從貝茲被強行帶走之後，他的心裡一直都很不踏實，貝茲跟他從來沒有分開那麼遠過，雖然貝茲在道別的時候還慰他說塔會照顧哨兵，但當他們之間遠到連結被切斷的時候，奇魯的心裡彷彿被清空了一大塊。

「貝茲他…他現在非常的危險，我覺得有必要事先告知你，他陷入了狂暴化，已經六親不認了。」琴一帶著奇魯坐上卡西恩負責駕駛的小型卡車，就盡責的向奇魯告知貝茲的慘狀，她擔心的盯著奇魯蒼白俊秀的臉，眼前這個看起來連肩膀都沒她寬的男人，真的能幫的上忙嗎？

「狂暴化？怎麼可能？塔不是會照顧好哨兵嗎？怎麼才收編沒多久就把人給搞到暴走？」奇魯皺起了眉頭，抓著盲杖的男人看起來一點威脅感都沒有，琴嘆了口氣不知道該不該把事實說出來。

「還能有什麼？他們不就那一招？嚮導素刺激。」開車的卡西恩滿臉不屑的插話，琴從照後鏡裡看了一眼後座的奇魯，在那張臉上只看的到憂心忡忡，初見時彷彿強烈寒流的氣息早就不見了，只剩下淡淡的青松木香，可恨的貝茲！居然從來沒說過奇魯是個盲人！而他們現在只能把所有的希望，都寄託在這個嬌小的盲人身上了。

「卡西恩！」琴厲聲制止卡西恩繼續多嘴，貝茲的希望都放在他們身邊的這個男人身上了，她偷偷的覷了一眼那個窩在後座看起來整個人又更小一圈的男人，他低垂著睫毛不知道在想什麼，琴的焦慮讓整個車裡的空間都泛著苦味，奇魯輕輕的把頭轉向她。

「我見識過狂暴化的哨兵，那是地獄。」奇魯的視線彷彿實物般的沉重，狂暴化的哨兵他見識過一次，而且活了下來，那總是迴蕩在他午夜夢境中最深的恐懼，好多蒼白的臉孔凌亂的堆疊在一起，滿身不再鮮活的顏色濕黏的糾纏著，一直深入骨髓的寒冷…

「奇魯…」回想結束。貝茲的尖牙叼起了奇魯細嫩的頸部肌膚，奇魯低軟的呻吟了一下，他的上衣已經被解開並被拉扯到腰部，下身的寬大長褲也消失在貝茲急切探索的大手裡，奇魯的呼吸之間都是從貝茲身上竄出的沉重氣息，他顫抖的雙手更用力的抱緊貝茲，他能感覺到隔著貝茲的衣服之下，頂著他屁股的是什麼。

他們並沒有…從來沒有過真正的交往過，很多人都覺得奇魯跟貝茲是一對情侶，因為向來沉默陰鬱的貝茲，只有在奇魯的面前才會放鬆，而展現出原本年紀該有的神情，對於結合他們都沒有概念，但貝茲很愛貼著奇魯倒是鐵打的事實。

貝茲的鼻息間除了自己的慾望，貼在奇魯頸窩磨蹭的鼻尖更能清楚分辨出，懷抱裡這個幾近全裸的男人是他的奇魯，貝茲從沒用這樣的方式去觸摸奇魯，他的雙手火熱激切的從對方細白的頸項上，一路滑過奇魯的肩膀直到停留在他的胸部上。

奇魯一身曬不黑的白肉，襯著他一身因為堅持鍛練功夫而培養出的一身飽滿肌理，隨著呼吸喘息的起伏而顯得性感，奇魯看不到貝茲臉上被慾望燒灼的急切，貝茲卻能捕捉到奇魯臉上細微的表情變化，這個男人能夠打倒所有人，這個男人卻願意被他壓在身下，用這樣的方式撫摸、觸碰，奇魯就躺在眼前，向他展示著所有一切美好的開始。

「貝茲…我喜歡你。」奇魯說出口了。就好像在說今天天氣很好那樣的口氣，真是一個瘋瞎子！貝茲抬起頭來瞪大了眼睛，心裡被什麼柔軟的東西給擊中了，像融化的奶油一樣，溫暖柔軟的能讓人心碎，貝茲用力抱住著個認識了很久的男人，砰咚…分屬不同胸腔裡的兩顆心臟，彷彿奇蹟似的逐漸同步起來。

「你是瘋子…你知道嗎？就這樣不管不顧的，跑進來拯救一個發了狂的哨兵…奇魯英威你他媽的就是個瘋子！」貝茲氣的要命，也開心的要命，懷抱裡的男人是他珍惜的，當他的雙手碰觸到奇魯的時候，他跟奇魯之間那條因為距離而崩裂的連結自發的纏繞了起來，貝茲跟奇魯之間，從來就不只是哨兵與嚮導。

「所以，你是要繼續罵我？還是快點來操我？」奇魯笑了開來，他也同樣能感覺到那條隱形連結的修復，腦海裡空了一大塊的地方再度被填滿，這種充實感讓他激動的想哭，從來沒想過失而復得會這麼激勵人心，貝茲抬起單手圈住了奇魯貼在他胸前的那雙手，並將它們牢牢的壓在床上。

「當然是好好的操你一頓，讓你知道這麼撩人的下場。」彷彿惡霸的口氣，卻有一雙帶笑的眼睛，貝茲低下臉去輕啃舔舐奇魯豐美的雙唇，並在對方忍不住張嘴呻吟的時候將舌尖竄了進去，另一手則沿著奇魯鍛鍊精實柔韌的腰側向下，抓住了他小巧彈手的臀肉，並用上了力的揉搓著。

\-----TBC-----


End file.
